In My Dreams
by caera
Summary: "You know, every night, I dream a wonderful dream. A dream so good that makes me not want to wake up at all. Why, you ask? Because that sweet little dream, that sweet little fantasy of mine... is better than the bitter reality I have." "In my dreams, I was a princess. Not the kind of princess who has all the riches on the world; but the princess who has all the love she needs."


I have no idea why I wanted to write this in the first place, really... o_O

* * *

_You know, every night, I dream a wonderful dream._

_A dream so good that makes me not want to wake up at all._

_Why, you ask?_

_Because that sweet little dream, that sweet little fantasy of mine..._

_...is better, way better, than the bitter reality I have._

* * *

_Oh father, father, how I wish that you'd just know.._.

_...how I wish that you'd just know!_

_To bad you can't..._

_Oh, yes, you never can't!_

_And never won't!_

_I know so well that these little things..._

_...are just unimportant matters to thee!_

* * *

_I know you never won't..._

_and, oh, you never will..._

_...understand how this sweet little dream of mine matters to me!_

_More than reality, my dear father!_

_More than reality!_

_It matters to me more than all the riches in the world..._

_...all the riches and jewels and servants we have!_

* * *

_Yes, you heard me right..._

_...that's why you'll never understand, father!_

_For for you, riches, jewelry, money, work, heir..._

_...are far more important that anything!_

_For you those things are far more important..._

_far, far more important..._

_...than your own daughter and her dreams!_

* * *

_Oh, yes, ever since mother died a year ago..._

_...we've turned out like this!_

_You made yourself busy on your work, busy on earning, _

_more busier than you ever were!_

_Well I suppose I could not blame you for that..._

_...for I understand you are just using those..._

_...to cover up thy loneliness and thy pains!_

* * *

_I understood because even I at that time..._

_...used to think of other things to make me busy..._

_...just to cover up my grievings and loneliness and pains!_

* * *

_But, oh, what I could not get was that you never recovered!_

_At after two years of her death, oh, you still were the same!_

_You never showed me that you loved me or cared for me anymore!_

_You always shoo me out every time I try to approach you..._

_...and tell me I'm only doing useless things and yell at me!_

* * *

_Yes, you guessed it right!_

_It's on the second year of her death that I've started dreaming!_

_Now is already her third year of death, and I've still never stopped on my little dream,_

_my sweet little dream, my sweet little fantasy..._

_...my only escape from this bitter reality I have!_

* * *

_Oh, you may think of it as stupid,_

_as worthless, really..._

_...but to a child like me,_

_it is of a great value, a treasure!_

* * *

_Every night I dream..._

_...a dream so good..._

_...that makes me not want to wake up at all!_

_A dream that for a year I've been wishing a lot..._

_...for it to be real, to be my real sweet reality..._

_...rather than my little sweet fantasy!_

* * *

_If you really would insist..._

_...or perhaps someday would want to find..._

_what this sweet little dream of mine is..._

_...then I shall write it all here,_

_for me and you to remember!_

* * *

_**In** my dreams, __I was a princess..._

_Not the kind of princess that you would say..._

_...not the princess who has all the riches on the world._

_But the princess who has all the love she needs in the world._

* * *

_Yes, the kind I know that you would not understand..._

_for by princess, you think it means that she has all the riches;_

_but by princess, I would mean_

_ she who has all the love she needs._

* * *

_In my dreams, we had no servants..._

_...it was just you and me._

_Just you and me..._

_...where I've got all the love and care and support that I need._

* * *

_In my dreams, you wake me up..._

_...you make our breakfast, eat with me._

_Tell me stories, and spend our time..._

_...all together, every day._

* * *

_In my dreams, you tuck me in..._

_...hug me close, kiss goodnight._

_Wave my worries and my fears..._

_...away on the night._

* * *

_In my dreams, you help me out..._

_...brush my teeth, comb my hair..._

_...pick out dresses, go everywhere..._

_...you were always there for me._

* * *

_In my dreams, you do it all..._

_...make a living, make a home..._

_...shed no tear, put a smile..._

_...it must have been hard but you did so._

* * *

_In my dreams, you would sing to me.._

_...and every doubt and fears I have..._

_...would soon fade away, go away..._

_...and vanish from the world._

* * *

_In my dreams, when I cry..._

_...you hug me, hold me tight..._

_Tell me everything would be alright..._

_...and so would they._

* * *

_In my dreams, you were my strength..._

_...you give me light, in the darkest hour..._

_You smile for me, give me hope..._

_And prove to me I'm not alone._

* * *

_In my dreams, you showed me love..._

_...what love a father can give._

_Just one smile, just one hug..._

_...and they're enough to..._

_...show that you're always here for me._

* * *

_In my dreams, I knew well..._

_...that I have everything, everything..._

_...all the love that I need..._

_...in this world._

* * *

**_In_**_ my dreams, everything was perfect..._

_...and too bad it's just that._

_It's too bad, too sad..._

_...that still is just a sweet little fantasy, a sweet little dream of mine,_

_something that doesn't exist in this bitter reality that I have._

* * *

_Oh, now you know what it is, dear father!_

_But I doubt that you would still understand..._

_...how precious it is to me, though._

* * *

_Well, not today, on the third year of dear mother's death of course..._

_...but not on the fourth one, either..._

_...and not on the fifth, or the sixth, or seventh..._

_...but maybe on the eighth?_

_Well, if not, I still would secretly be hoping for you to understand someday._

* * *

_I still would hope that someday you'd understand..._

_...how far more important I think love is,_

_than money and jewels and all the riches in the world;_

_how far more important,_

_this sweet little dream, sweet little fantasy of mine is,_

_that the bitter reality that I have;_

_and how far more important,_

_that I wanted my father to have given me support..._

_...and had shown to me that he loved me._

* * *

_All I've always wanted ever since the day that dear mother died..._

_...was to know that someone still loves me, you know?_

_All that what I've just wanted..._

_...was love from my father._

_It is, to me, far, far, far important than all the riches in the world._

_All that I've ever wanted..._

_...was done in that dream._

_Too bad it can't become my reality..._

_If it can, oh, I'll do anything, anything!_

_Anything just t make my sweet little dream into my sweet reality!_

* * *

**_Yeah, well, that's all xD_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it (somehow...)_**

**_So what did you think of the story? :3_**

**_Feel free to review x3_**


End file.
